


that one random yamaenju thing I wrote a year ago

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: “Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you.”
Relationships: suou yamabuki/saion-ji enju
Series: one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 2





	that one random yamaenju thing I wrote a year ago

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really old and really short one shot I wrote on october 16th 2018 using the prompt presented in the summary, so that's why it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help but stare at you."

Enju's eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

"You know, when you said you'd help me reorganize the books in the library, I thought you'd actually help, not say udder nonsense." She says, looking away from Yamabuki.

"I'm serious, though."

The taller girl simply sighs in exasperation while stacking books in a pile.

"I swear!"

Silence falls between the two girls, until Yamabuki breaks the tension.

"I'm for real. Enju, you're really beautiful. I just, kind of, lost myself staring at you." Yamabuki smiles gently at her.

Enju suddenly turns around, red faced.

"S-Stop saying things like this, Suou-san! Help me already!"

Yamabuki smirks and gets up, on her way to help Enju.


End file.
